The GaaSaku n NaruHina Dating
by Melody-Cinta
Summary: GaaSaku dan NaruHina Dating. OOC,AU,GaJe,Stairght. R n R please!


**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Gaara x Sakura H. & Naruto U. x Hinata H.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Langue : Indonesian **

**Warning : OOC, AU, GAJE, STRAIGHT**

**A/N : Cerita ini dibuat karena author pengen buat fic tapi gak tau mau buat fic apa. Jadi maaf kalo GaJe.**

"**Say"**

'**Mind'**

*******

**Let's Begin!**

***

Pagi ini, seorang gadis dengan pakaian seragam SMU terlihat sedang berjalan masuk ke mobil yang sebelumnya ada di rumahnya yang bisa dibilang cukup besar.

"Pagi Nona," Sapa pria dengan rambut keperakan sopan.

"Pagi, Kakashi! Apa kabarmu?" Tanya perempuan ini ceria,

"Baik, Nona Sakura. Mau berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Kakashi pada Nona-nya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu Gaara-kun!" Gumamnya.

***

Pria berambut merah marun itu duduk di meja paling depan. Menaruh tasnya dan kembali keluar.

"Gaara!" Panggil pemuda berambut kuning cerah,

Pemuda itu pun menengok ke pemuda berambut pirang itu, "Ada apa Naruto?" Tanyanya dingin,

"Aku.. Aku ingin tahu tempat mana yang cocok untuk.. Kau tahu kan? _Kencan_." Jawab Naruto sedikit berbisik pada kata-kata kencan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau cari tahu dahulu apa yang dia sukai?" Tanya Gaara masih sambil berjalan,

"Dia itu suka… Iya! Dia itu suka mendengarkan musik _classic_!" Jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ajak Hinata ke konser music _classic_?" Tanya Gaara, "Bukankah itu masalah yang tidak sulit?"

Naruto agak sedikit tersindir dengan kata-kata Gaara. "Hei! Kau ini kan sahabat karibku! Masa aku tidak boleh bertanya hal yang sepele? Itu mempererat persahabatn kita tau!"

Gaara agak sedikit bingung akan pertanyaan Naruto. Apa coba kaitan hal sepele dengan persahabatan? Tidak ada kan?

"Haah.. Ya sudahlah, lebih baik aku ke Sasuke Teme aja! Sepertinya dia sudah datang," Kata Naruto saat melihat mobil hitam di depan gerbang sekolah mereka. Naruto pun pergi.

"Gaara-kun! Pagi!" Sapa Sakura pada Gaara yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Pagi." Balas Gaara singkat, mereka pun berjalan kearah kelas dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Um.. Gaara.." Panggil Sakura ragu,

"Hn?" Tanya Gaara singkat. Dia menoleh kearah Sakura sekarang.

"Tolong ajari aku untuk pelajaran Bahasa Inggris ya?" Pinta Sakura dengan _puppy eyes_nya.

Gaara agak sedikit kesal. "Sebenarnya aku pacarmu atau guru _privat_mu sih?"

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja pacar. Tapi merangkap guru _privat_!"

***

"Hinata-chan.." Panggil Naruto dengan nada menggoda; sebenarnya tidak terdengar menggoda bagi siapa pun.

Perempuan berambut indigo itu pun berbalik saat mengetahui namanya dipanggil. "Ada Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menunjukkan dua tiket konser musik _classic _yang dia beli dari Kiba, sang calo tiket di sekolah. "Mau nonton konsernya bareng aku gak Hinata-chan??"

Muka Hinata sedikit tersipu, 'Baru kali ini Naruto-kun mengajakku menonton konser musik _classic_..' Pikir Hinata.

"Mau gak nih Hinata-chan??" Tanya Naruto lagi. Dia sedikit kesal karena Hinata baru saja mencuekkannya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Boleh."

Naruto tersenyum senang. "Kalau begitu nanti kujemput jam 2 siang ya!"

Hinata hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

***

"Gaara-kun, aku bosan di rumah! Boleh kau jemput aku sekarang?" Tanya Sakura ke Gaara yang ada diseberang sana. Mereka kan telepon-teleponan.

"Boleh saja. Ingin naik apa? Motor atau mobil?" Tanya Gaara diseberang sana.

Sakura berpikir sejenak, "Mobil saja deh! Aku takut hujan." Jawabnya.

"Ok. Sebentar lagi aku sampai di rumahmu," Ujar Gaara. Mereka pun memutuskan hubungan telepon.

_20 minutes ago…_

Sakura sudah bersiap memakai baju merah muda dengan gambar salju dan bunga sakura. Memakai _jeans _selutut dan sepatu belang _pink_-putih.

_Tin.. Tin.._

Terdengar klakson mobil di depan rumah Sakura. Dia segera menuju keluar dan memasuki mobil Gaara. Mobil merah marun.

"Mau kemana sih Sakura?" Tanya Gaara sudah bersiap menjalankan mobil.

Sakura memakai _seat belt _lalu menjawab, "Kemana saja. Ke tempat pertama kali kita bertemu mungkin?" Tanay Sakura menggoda.

Wajah Gaara sedikit memerah, "Boleh saja. Kebetulan aku juga ingin kesana. Lama sekali rasanya tidak kesana saat kita pacaran,"

Mobil pun melaju menuju arah yang telah mereka tentukan sebelumnya.

***

Hinata menutup matanya saat sebuah musik _classic _mengalun merdu.

"Hi.. Hinata-chan.." Panggil Naruto pada Hinata, mau tidak mau Hinata membuka matanya dan menghilangkan semua konsentrasinya lalu menoleh.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata. Untung saja dia anak yang sabar, jadi gak marah sama Naruto.

"Apa kau benar-benar suka musik seperti ini?" Tanyanya lagi, Hinata hanya mengangguk.

'Aneh! Padahal kan ini musik yang membosankan! Rasanya aku lebih memilih memakan ramen..' Batin Naruto.

Hinata yang sadar akan kebosanan Naruto; sebenarnya semua pasti tahu kalau Naruto sangat bosan karena dari tadi dia tidur mulai membangunkan Naruto. "Sst.. Naruto.." Panggil Hinata.

Naruto bangun dari mimpi indahnya. "Eh? Ada apa Hinata-chan? Konsernya sudah selesai ya?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng, "Belum. Aku haus, noleh belikan minum?" Tanya Hinata,

Muka Naruto terlihat sangat girang. 'Akhirnya aku bisa juga keluar dari konser membosankan ini!'

Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata, seketika wajah Hinata langsung memerah. "Terima kasih ya Hinata-chan!"

"I.. Iya Naruto-kun. Tapi bisa lepas? Aku malu," Kata Hinata, Naruto melepas pelukannya.

"Hehe…"

***

"Hei! Gaara lihat!" Panggil Sakura pada Gaara yang sedang membaca novel.

Gaara pun mendekat kearah Sakura. "Ada apa Sakura?" Tanyanya heran,

Sakura memperlihatkan sebuah buku pada Gaara. "Ingat? Ini buku yang mempertemukan kita." Lanjut Sakura.

Gaara mencoba mengingat kejadian itu.

_Flashback : On,_

"_Ada!" Seru Gaara saat melihat buku bersampulkan putih._

_Dia segera mengambil buku itu, tapi bukannya buku, dia malah menggenggam sesosok tangan. Mereka saling berpandangan._

_Sakura segera mengambil buku itu dan mengarahkannya ke dada Gaara. "I.. Ini untukmu saja! Kau mau ini kan?" Tanya Sakura,_

_Gaara malah mendorong pelan buku itu ke dada Sakura. "Tidak apa-apa, ini buatmu saja. Kau tahu? Ladies first,"_

_Muka mereka saling bersemu. _

Flashback : Off.

"Ternyata masih diproduksi," Kata Gaara,

Sakura menggeleng, "Bukan! Ini bukan dijual Gaara! Ini dipinjamkan!" Seru Sakura. Gaara hanya meng-ohkannya.

"Kau sangat lucu saat itu. Masih polos," Ujar Gaara, Sakura juga ingin bicara, tapi segera dipotong olehnya, "Sama sepertiku."

Mereka pun saling tertawa geli mengingat masa lalu mereka.

***

"Hinata-chan, ini minumannya," Seru Naruto pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun. Kau kemana saja? Kok lama." Tanya Hinata curiga,

"Hehe.. Aku tadi beli minuman, lalu ketemu warung ramen. Jadinya makan ramen dulu deh," Jawab Naruto.

Hinata hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat perilaku pacarnya yang bisa disebut abnormal.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo kita pulang, konsernya sudah selesai," Ujar Hinata sembari berdiri.

"Ayo!!!"

***

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang Gaara. Sampai ketemu besok!" Salam Sakura pada Gaara.

"Iya. Bye Sakura-chan!" Sapa Gaara. Dia pun melajukan mobilnya.

_Drrrt…_

Hape Sakura bergetar. Tanda ada Telepon. Dia mengambil Hapenya yang berda di saku celana.

"Halo? Hinata-chan? Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura,

"Naruto, dia mengajakku kencan tadi. Dia sangat romantis!" Puji Hinata yang berada di seberang sana,

Sakura tersenyum, "Iya, hari ini Gaara juga sangat romantis padaku. Kita sama ya!" Balas Sakura.

"Iya. Sehati." Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum,

"O, ya, mau tidak kapan-kapan kita _double date_?" Tanya Sakura.

"_Double date_? Hm! Kelihatannya seru!" Balas Hinata.

***

The End

***

**Akhirnya Fic Oneshot yang GaJe ini pun selesai. Mau Review?? Silahkan… Saya gak larang…**


End file.
